Children's capabilities in coping with the emotional distress of other persons are investigated. Two sets of information, one of cognitive data and one of social behavior, are obtained on normal, 5-7 year old children (N equals 22). The Peabody Test of mental ability, role-taking tests (Flavell, Selman), and interpretations of incidents of emotional distress (eight incidents, each portrayed in a 3-picture series) are examined in relation to each other, and in relation to the child's responding to distress incidents (naturally occurring incidents observed and reported by the mother (MH-00242) and to standard simulated incidents). Data collection is completed and analysis is underway.